1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two pole circuit breaker with a common trip mechanism, and more particularly to a circuit breaker having a unique rocker actuator switch which is used to turn the circuit breaker on and off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two pole circuit breakers, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,762, generally employ a rocker handle which is rotatably supported to a frame by a pin. Additionally, the rocker handle has a linkage crank arm which is connected to a linkage member by pins, the linkage member also being connected to a rocker by pins. The rocker itself is supported in the frame by a pin which is transversely movable in a guide slot in the frame. The problem with conventional rocker actuator switches is that the use of guide pins, rivets, screws, or other fasteners to connect all of the moving parts together makes assembly difficult and requires the manufacture of extra parts while increasing the cost of the circuit breaker.
Moreover U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,762 discloses a spring positioned between the frame and the linkage crank arm which is used to bias the rocker actuator switch into the off position. However, the spring is unguided, and therefore over an extended period of use it may be prone to buckling which would result in an insufficient amount of force being generated to turn the actuator switch off.